unknown secrets
by Auza-Isaka-Winner
Summary: war has struck again. earth's last hope now lies in the hands of children. some of them are younger than the original pilots, can they make it alive through this war? rating will later become rated T for battle scenes.


Prolouge

it is 50 years after the war and the Gundam pilots each have kids. heero yuy and relena yuy have a son and daughter. duo and hilde have three boys and two girls. trowa fell in love with a beautiful woman named Kat and they have 3 children. quatre married dorothy and they have two sweet twins, a boy and a girl. wufei married a woman named aura they have 4 brats (I mean boys) and 1 girl. miliardo married noin and they have two boys. just a few days ago heero and relena were going to the school to pick up their two children when there was an explosion and they both went missing and were assumed dead. the other pilots and their wifes were supposivly in a certain government building for a meeting but five minutes after the meeting began the building was blown up. all of the kids have become orphans. the two yuy kids have been split up and sent to different foster familys. the maxwell kids kept going as if their dad and mom never died. the barton kids have split up and each joined a different circus and have not been heard from since. the winner kids have been taken care of by the rest of Quatre's sisters. the chang kids haven't been heard from to exact a location. now that war is staring to uprise will the children be up to the challenge?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any original characters. but I DO own the made up characters! so no taking them.

Chapter 1, part 1

a young figure lays sleeping in the shaded grass having fallen asleep durring his studies again. it seems that his studies have been getting worse and worse as they days flew by. his dreams haunting him of an unknown family that he had a long time ago, that his entire life including everything he was told was a lie, that he was adopted into the family he has known for most of his life, and that his world is not how t is suppost to be. the boys pale face seems really peaceful as he lays their. his brown hair is combed and it seems to slightly have been dyed to a lighter brown color like chestnut. it has the look like it was recently cut to make it shorter. his dark blue Slacks are size fitting just as if they were made to just fit the boy's waistline and legs. the shirt he is wearing is a white buisness shirt that fits him well just like the pants and it is untucked. a vest the smae color of the pants is on over the white shirt. the boy's shoes are at the base of the tree trunk in which gives him the shade from the sun. the white socks have a few tiny grass stains from taking the shoes off but none the less cover his feet from the dew drops that are on the blades of grass.

a few government books and notebooks lay beside the sleeping boy to show that he was attempting to do his work. but yet again he had fallen asleep. on the top of a page of the notebook it reads 'Tai Duffin'. Tai's so called parents are rich and are in the earth government. they had decided that he and his siblings should get the best of education so they have a tutor come for noon till 2. right now it is 3:16 P.M. showing that the tutor was already here.

the sound of the phone ringing brings young Tai awake. he quickly gets up and goes into the kitchen where the phone is sitting on the counter. he picks up the reciever without a noise or word as to not signal that he is even there to listen in on the conversation, because lately strange conversations have been taking place over the phone. anouther person gets onto the phone at to other end of the house "hello?"

'Hello, this is Mrs. Kieko from the sanc kindom and I was wondering if your family is interested in attending a ball this weekend." a sweet voice replies into the phone "and also I found the files on the kid you adopted two years ago. it seems that his father was part of the last war." the sweet voice had grown a little dimmer at the end but still sounded sweet. "what is the name?" "Heero Yuy." "no wonder he looks like a leader at heart. he had relena for a mother and heero for a father. We will be happy to go to this ball. what is the reason for the ball?" the voice on the other ends asks but not as nicly as the other woman's voice. "It is the 16th birthday of the other yuy child. her name is Kaido Shi Takoshi. she is going to be found a boyfriend and I think that you know a few teenagers that would enjoy going to the ball. and I believe you know the winner children right?" "well yes I will invite them." "good, this is goodbye then." the phone cuts out but Tai is still standing there motionless as he realizes what he just heard on the phone.

he sets the reciever down on the holder with little emotion on his face, he walks outside to the wet, shaded grass and sits down as his mind rushes through all the information he heard.it seems as if he wants to cry but nothing comes out in the way of tears, he is only stares at the ground in slight shock. the dreams are coming true, he was adopted into this family. but why? why wasn't he told before. this must be why he doesn't look anything like his family. how is it he can remember being trained by this heero yuy person how to fight but he doesn't remember his parents.

a young girl sits beside a window, her bluish-green eyes dimley set to the sky. Her thoughts more nagging at her then anything else surrounding her. For she wasn't really paying attention just sort of day dreaming. down at her wrapped hand she thought of the incident that caused it to become wrapped like this. It was strange enough a pot was over boiling and she foolishly grabbed it and as well as boiling hot water spilt on her hand. Smirking a bit she thought of how naive that must have been. looking at her watch she decides it is time.

she looks out over the Takoshi estate where she resides at the moment to see where the gaurds are stationed and sighs "damn security, Damn cameras and damn bodygaurds..." she mutters softly under her breath with hatred towards this mansion. she then rises to her feet slowly and starts to back away from the window and all the way across the room to the wall. the Takoshi Mansion is 4 stories high, Kaido Shi being on the 3rd floor. she breakes into a fast run across the room and towards the expensive glass window.

she hits the window and breaks the first layer of glass that is blocking her escape. she backs up to the wall once again and presses her back against it. she breaks into a faster run this time intent on breaking through the window, as she is about to hit the sturdy window she puts her arms in front of her face and blocks the impact of glass so that she doesn't get her face cut. the glass shatters and Kaido Shi pushes her feet up on the window seal at the same instant that she broke the glass. she falls towards the ground and once close enough she braces for the impact of the grassy ground. she lands in a crouching possition on the ground safely. she hears yelling and footsteps coming from the nearby edge of the house and inside the house.

it is only natural for grown-ups to act worried about their children, but this is horrible! she makes a mad dash of speed towards the gate and starts to climb up the black metal bars. she was taught by an menter by the name of heero yuy how to escape as well as other things such as stealth and fighting. so with this training she is able to escape out of the mansion and escape from the cops that her so-called-parents send after her to "keep her safe".

she gets over the fence and jumps to the ground on the other side. she runs down farther and farther away from the beautiful but miseerable Takoshi Estate. she hears the sirens and sighs as she runs out of the alleyway and into the mall where she goes into a clothing store to hide and buy different clothes to wear. she finds a black leather jacket that is just her size as well as black leather pants, black leather gloves and black leather boots. she buys those as well as a white tanktop to go undernieth. she goes to the bathrrom in the mall and changes into them and walks out of the mall. she gets over to her friends house and knocks on the door. as she waits for someone to answer a thought goes through her mind 'what if I was adopted? that would be wierd, but, interesting'

To Be Continued... 

A/N: I had a lot of things to fix on this and originally I was gonna have all the pilots be confirmed dead but more or less heero had a gun to my head. 

:Heero: -death glare- you are still cruel 

:Wufei: I agree with heero. 

:Namoi: DAAAAADDDDDYYYYY! -runs in crying and to Wufei with blood dripping from nose- Josh punched me! 

:Josh: -runs in and to heero with blood running down his left arm from bite marks- Uncle Heero! Namoi bit me! 

:Auza: -watches the two kids with the intent to kill- 

:Quatre: -looks at his daughter- I thought you said you were a pacifist 

:Auza: I am! -sticks a pacifier in quatre's mouth- see? 

:Quatre: that does not mean baby pacifer! 

:Auza: demo... demo watashi.

:Quatre: english please 

:Auza: but I am the author! I am all powerful! 

:Duo: NOT ANYMORE!

:Auza: Watch this. -takes paint and puts long black streaks in duo's hair-

:Duo: ACK! NOT AGAIN! IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO WASH OUT THE LAST STREAKS!

:Auza: your fault.

END A/N 

I love cliffhangers! they are so sweet! 


End file.
